Amour Mystère
by Slythewyn
Summary: .OS. .Cadeau pour Dray. Une déclaration d'amour entraine parfois plus de conséquences qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Et lorsque celle ci est anonyme, attention à ne pas se laisser aveugler ...


**Disclaimer : **Chère madame Rowling, veuillez m'excuser pour les tortures que j'inflige à vos précieux petits personnages :)

**Avertissement : **Si je dis _Happy end_, méfiez-vous, car tout dépend du point de vue :)

_Je vous souhaite une excellente année à tous, plein de bonheur, d'amouuur, de drarry et de réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez :)_

**Dray**, (la fille, pas le beau blond :p) Joyeux noël en retard et excuse moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster cet OS. J'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira, parce que bon … tu verras, c'est …spécial . Bisouux !

**Amour Mystère**

(- le vieux titre tout nul -)

**« Mon cher Harry,**

**On ne peut pas structurer un amour, on peut seulement le craindre, palper ses limites. Je t'écris non par désir mais par nécessité, tu vois, j'ai finalement décidé de raconter le nôtre. Le nôtre, oui, celui que je m'invente jour et nuit dans l'espoir qu'il devienne réalité. Ne brûle pas tout de suite cette lettre, laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis celui sans qui tu ne peux pas vivre, toujours près de toi et pourtant si lointain. **

**Je pourrais t'énumérer tout ce que j'aime en toi, et comment tu m'as séduit sans le vouloir. Je t'expliquerais le pouvoir de tes yeux, leur capacité à me réduire à néant lorsque, trop souvent, ils semblent m'adresser des reproches. Je t'avouerais la tentation que sont pour moi tes lèvres, ta peau, ton corps tout entier.**

**Je te hurlerais à quel point je t'aime et je te désire.**

**Mais ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas, toutes ces émotions qui me brûlent, ce sont des secrets à garder au creux de l'âme pour aliter mon rêve, raviver le brasier et faire fondre l'ultime glaciation de mon cœur .**

**Tu ne pourrais jamais deviner qui je suis, et quelle exaltation dicte ainsi mes paroles. **

**Je m'applique si bien à te dissimuler ma passion et ma peine, depuis tant d'années, que je suis devenu maître dans l'art du faux-semblant.**

**Comme tu serais étonné de me redécouvrir ! Tu crois sûrement me connaître, être capable de dénombrer tous mes défauts, mais mon plus grand péché tu en ignores la cause, puisqu'il porte ton nom.**

**Ce soir j'ai pris ma décision, je suis venu t'offrir ma vie à visage découvert, le masque m'étouffe, je ne pourrais supporter de mentir plus longtemps.**

**Je t'attendrais demain soir, a minuit, dans la Salle sur Demande.**

**Réponds vite, je t'en prie, si tu souhaites affronter celui qui meurt d'espoir,**

**Amour Mystère.**_ »_

**Le crépuscule s'étend au-dessus de Poudlard, à l'horizon l'oiseau messager se découpe, ombre noire parmi les nuées mauves, emportant loin de moi les preuves de ma folie. Ca y est, les dés sont jetés. Je sais que tu me répondras, tu es un héros après tout, tu viendras à moi comme tu t'engages dans de nouvelles batailles, résolu et résigné. J'ai tellement peur, si tu savais. Tu tiens entre tes mains l'étendue de mon existence. Vite, délivre moi de ma terreur** !

* * *

J'ai accepté. Peut-être s'agit-il seulement d'une blague, un coup monté à mes dépends. Oui, plus j'y réfléchis, plus l'hypothèse paraît plausible. Je n'ai jamais reçu une telle déclaration, cet étalage de sentiments dénués de toute modération. Mais l'enjeu est trop important pour que je me permette de prendre cette demande à la légère. Alors j'irais, et tant pis si je suis une fois de plus tourné en ridicule. Ron rirait sans doute, il me reprocherait ce qu'il nomme mon 'esprit charitable'. Mais je ne vais pas lui en parler, je tiens d'abord à connaître la fin de l'histoire. Car une question s'est glissée dans ma tête, qui me démange, me foudroie. _Et si c'était toi ?_

Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense, j'aurais trop mal. Cela ne te ressemble pas, pourquoi partagerais-tu mes pulsions masochistes ? On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un qui nous hait, je suis le seul idiot à m'y être laissé prendre. L'inverse serait trop beau pour être vrai. Je préfère penser que l'auteur de cette lettre est n'importe qui d'autre, Colin, Ernie, Fred, Neville ou même Ron, tout plutôt que de me torturer à rêver l'impossible. Je clôture les parois du doute, j'écarte loin cette idée effrayante, mais perçant les filets de ma raison, une goutte d'espoir palpite dans mes veines ; et si le bonheur m'était enfin offert, si tu te cachais derrière Amour Mystère … Demain sera le plus long jour du monde.

* * *

_Je t'ai observé toute la journée et tu semblais préoccupé mon amour, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour réussir à sonder ton esprit. A quoi pensais-tu ? J'ai vu plusieurs fois ton regard s'arrêter jusqu'à moi, se fixer sur ma nuque. Je peux sentir la force de ce regard traverser la Grande Salle, mais lorsque je me retourne tu as toujours un petit sourire hautain. Et même si tu discutes avec tes amis, je sais qu'un instant auparavant ton attention était entièrement dirigée par ici, la table des Serpentard. _

_J'espère te voir ce soir. Tu ne m'as jamais remarqué lors de tes longues ballades nocturnes, j'ai appris à devenir une ombre, mais désormais je ne me cacherais plus, je veux que tu saches que quoi que tu fasses, je te suivrais._

_Ton expression troublée et tes coups d'œils fréquents me remplissent de bonheur, j'ai la conviction que très bientôt la situation changera, quelque chose est à l'œuvre pour nous deux. J'ai la conviction secrète que tu partages mes sentiments, Ennemi adoré. Et qu'importe si je choisis de devenir un traître, à mes idéaux, à mon camp, à tout ce que j'ai chéri avant de te connaître. M'importe ton sourire, la chaleur de tes bras qui, je l'espère, m'enserreront un jour prochain. _

_Je ne saurais comprendre ma soudaine assurance, ni pourquoi je suis persuadé que tu m'aimes, aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres, je n'ai rien fait, rien changé, mais je sens un puissant bouleversement dans l'air. _

_Je sors encore ce soir, je vais parcourir le château à ta recherche, oh Amour, je prie pour que l'on se rencontre._

* * *

Les minutes s'égrènent sur le cadran sale de ma montre. Depuis l'aube j'y ai passé la main vingt fois, cent fois, tentant d'accélérer le rythme infernal du temps qui me sépare de toi, et voilà enfin l'heure fatidique. Il est minuit moins dix, je longe les couloirs le cœur battant, rongé par une sourde appréhension. La nuit a donné un nouveau souffle à mon délire. Je suis à présent persuadé de te voir apparaître devant moi, prêt à subir les débordements de ma passion. Tout à l'heure au repas, je n'ai pas rêvé, tes doux yeux gris ont caressé ma silhouette à de nombreuses reprises. L'excitation m'essouffle, je suis si pressé de courir me jeter à ton cou…

J'avance sans prendre garde au bruit de mes pas sur la pierre, tu sauras en m'entendant venir que je n'ai pas menti, je suis là, j'arrive !

Soudain, je suis devant la porte, et c'est bête, je n'ose plus ouvrir. Ma main tremble sur la poignée, je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Dans ma tête, je m'accorde un sursis de vingt secondes, et chacune en vaut dix. J'ai le temps de songer à m'enfuir cinquante fois lorsque l'obscurité s'assombrit et que, derrière moi, une respiration profonde vient me glacer le sang. _Tu es là …_

* * *

_Tu te retournes lentement, très lentement. J'ai le temps de noter la perfection de ton visage, je ne t'ai jamais vu d'aussi près, mon dieu, que tu es beau. Ton cœur bat si fort que je le sens vibrer dans l'air, se tendre vers le mien. Je pose une main fébrile contre ta poitrine frémissante, tu me murmures quelques mots, et je savoure tant le délice de ta voix que je n'en comprends pas le sens. 'Je savais que c'était toi' me dis-tu, et qu'importe cette phrase, elle n'a plus d'importance puisque tes doigts se sont refermés sur les miens. L'écho de tes étranges paroles résonnent encore à mes oreilles quand tu te penches pour m'attirer dans ton étreinte, que tes lèvres exquises se posent sur mon sourire. _

* * *

**Collé contre le bois dur de la porte, je n'ose plus respirer, je t'écoute approcher, et te contemple à travers la serrure. Je suis si près du but, l'angoisse me déchire les entrailles. Comment réagiras-tu ? Tu ne t'aies sans doute pas douté un seul instant de mon identité. Toute la journée, tu t'es appliqué à ne rien laissé paraître, riant, plaisantant avec moi, et tu n'a pas vu que je te dévorais des yeux. Tu as l'habitude d'ailleurs de mon regard rivé sur toi, de mon rire répondant à tes blagues, ne suis-je pas ton meilleur ami, ton fidèle compagnon ? Mais ce soir, les masques tombent. Je t'apprendrais comment transformer l'amitié en amour, il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir, tout est facile pour ceux qui s'aiment. Je m'apprête à venir te rejoindre, car tu attends, hésitant de l'autre côté du mur, quand soudain un nouveau parfum s'installe dans l'atmosphère et je sens une présence hostile et étrangère.**

**Tu suspends ton geste, te retourne pour lui faire face. J'aperçois des cheveux blonds, une peau diaphane ; Malfoy ! Que fait-il là, ne peut-il pas te laisser un moment de répit ? Frappe le, dis lui de déguerpir ! Ne perdons pas de temps, tu l'insulteras un autre jour. Les secondes pressent, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.**

**Brusquement, je refoule un cri de rage, car il a osé porté la main sur toi, faire un pas en avant et te toucher ! Je me prépare à l'engagement d'une lutte, à ta riposte, mais l'instant se prolonge, tu le laisses faire !**

**Puis, sans que je comprenne ce qu'il t'arrive, tu lui susurres quelques mots à l'oreille, son sourire s'élargit, et vos lèvres s'unissent en un baiser qui m'anéantit plus sûrement qu'un sortilège de mort.**

**Tout se bouscule autour de moi, le plafond s'écroule devant mes yeux brillants de larmes, et un cri inhumain explose ma gorge, répercuté à l'infini. Chaque parcelle de mon être s'embrase pour ne former au final qu'un immense tourbillon de flammes destructrices. **

**Sur le pan opposé de la porte, vos deux corps enlacés ôtent tout le poids de leur amour, et vos soupirs fiévreux assourdissent les plaintes de mon agonie.**

**FIN**

Mouhahahaha ! Je suis sadique, j'aime.

Bon, au cas où certains n'auraient pas compris l'intrigue (j'avoue, j'ai des idées bizarres) la lettre venait de Ron, mais aveuglé par son amour pour Draco, Harry s'est persuadé qu'il s'agissait de lui. De son côté, Draco, qui n'a rien demandé mais aime secrètement Harry, est bien content de le trouver la nuit, paraissant l'attendre . . . haha.

Bref, chers lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
